Chimeramon
Chimeramon, Claus' partner and Digimon, had met his master after the epic battle when Claus entered the Digital World for the first time. It all started when Claus lost his memory the instant he entered the Digital World. He had also lost the ability to speak. (lolfassad.) Claus met Monodramon, who warned him about Chimeramon and Machinedramon on the loose. Claus managed to capture Machinedramon with Monodramon's help (getting badly hurt in the process), and during the battle with Chimeramon, it was revealed that the two were partners. Monodramon forced a jogress between himself and Chimeramon to protect Claus. Now, Chimeramon's digivolution line is: Ketomon Hopmon Monodramon Veedramon GoldVeedramon/GoldAeroVeedramon (hidden biomerge level with power of Super Ultimate) Chimeramon Millenniummon (DNA Digivolve w/ Lucas' Machinedramon) More informations on Chimeramon's other forms Ketomon Ketomon is the weakest form of Chimeramon. A Baby level Digimon, Ketomon is so young he can't even speak. Attacks: Bubble Blow Hopmon Hopmon is the Digivolved form of Ketomon. He's got quite an attitude for such a small size and low level! Attacks: Hop Hip Monodramon Monodramon is Chimeramon's most preferred form. This is also not really Chimeramon--it's the Monodramon that saved Claus by forcing a Jogress between himself and Chimeramon, as a result, sacrificing a part of his mind and body. Notable about Monodramon is that, even as a Rookie level, he can defeat many Champion level Digimon. Attacks: Beat Knuckle Crack Bite Erase Claw Strike Fang Veedramon This is where the Digivolution line is getting strange. In the battle against Machinedramon, Monodramon and Veedramon, two cousins, had to protect Claus from harm. Veedramon sacrificed himself in order to do so. Claus didn't want Veedramon to die, and he sealed Veedramon's data and energy into Monodramon. This altered Monodramon's Digivolution line - instead of becoming Strikedramon, his Champion form is now this very Veedramon. Also notable about Veedramon is despite being at the Champion level, he can fight at equal terms of power against Ultimates, and often even defeat them. Attacks: V-Breath Arrow V-Breath Arrow MAX Megaton Punch Dynamite Kick Cutter Blades GoldVeedramon/GoldAeroVeedramon This digivolution is the most powerful of Chimeramon's forms. In a fight between Ninten and Veedramon, the latter nearly died due to Ninten's PK Starstorm. Claus' intense emotions allowed him to biomerge with Veedramon to become GoldVeedramon, a Golden Armor Digimon with the power of a Super Ultimate leveled Digimon. GoldAeroVeedramon is even more powerful, and has the ability of flight. (NOTE: GoldAeroVeedramon isn't an official Digimon, so there is no picture of him.) Attacks: Golden Breath Arrow Golden Breath Arrow MAX Golden V-Punch Golden V-Kick Golden Dragon Impulse Chimeramon This Chimeramon is one half of the almighty Millenniummon. He was Claus' main enemy when he got sucked into the Digital World. In the final battle, Chimeramon revealed to Claus that he was his true partner, and as such, the only ones who can defeat them are eachother, and they are doomed to fight forever if this is kept up. Monodramon could not stand for this, and severly weakened Chimeramon, before initiating a Jogress/DNA Digivolution. As a result, Monodramon's line got altered even more, and now his Ultimate form is Chimeramon instead of Cyberdramon. The form of Justimon was simply removed altogether due to Chimeramon's intense evil power. Also notable is the fact that despite Chimeramon only being at the Ultimate level, he has defeated many Mega-leveled Digimon, and was more than a match for the almighty Armageddemon. Attacks: Heat Viper Poison Wings Titan Laser Millenniummon Millenniummon is only created when Claus' Chimeramon DNA Digivolves with Lucas' Machinedramon. Millenniummon is an incredibly tough Digimon, maybe even capable of defeating Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. This was the main reason Claus had to defeat Machinedramon and Chimeramon seperated, he simply was no match for Millenniummon! Attacks: Time Destroyer Space Distorter Time Unlimited Mugen Cannon Category:Digimon of the IAMs